starcrossed lovers
by duskks
Summary: AU. True love has no boundaries, it doesn't follow any rules. It will exist through the universes and nothing will stop it. What is meant to be will come to pass, even if you have never met.


_A/N:_ I wrote this sometime last year, I can't believe I didn't post it here. Anywhozers, I hope you all enjoy! :) Also, for those waiting for an update on 'Realistic' I'm still working on it. Sorry it has taken me so long to get a new chapter out but I will finish the story. No worries. Once again enjoy...

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

******Star-crossed Lovers**

He walked through the large double doors adjusting his mask. Only Bruce Wayne would give him a Medico Della Peste mask to wear. As he stepped further into the grand ballroom he stopped at the top of the staircase and noticed that across from him there was another staircase and that they both joined together halfway in the middle to make another staircase that led them onto the main floor.

As he walked down the steps he took in the party. He could have laughed at the irony of it all. It was colorful and bright so full of life unlike the city it was being held in, Gotham City. The city was dark and the majority dreaded being out in the streets half the time, such a contradiction really. Though, if he were being honest beauty lurked deep within the city when you looked at it from the rooftops. It was as if it were being repressed by all the malevolence that ran the streets.

He walked around the dance floor and he couldn't help but see some of that beauty laced in the core of this celebration. It was as if the enchanting and mysterious aura of the city had been unleashed just for tonight, to celebrate its very own golden boy. He couldn't help and wonder if his city would react the same way, if it would show its true beauty for just one night in recognition, not that it was necessary but it would be a wonderful welcome back.

Oliver had been out of the country for a couple years now, trying to establish branches of Queen Industries overseas. Now that everything was settling down he figured it was time to come home and he figured it wouldn't hurt to spend your friends' birthday party celebrating with him. Also, it wouldn't hurt to hold off donning the Green Arrow suit for just another night.

While he was out of the country he had minimized his activities as the Green Arrow. He had tried to stay on top of things as his alter persona and so he flew back to Star City every other day to patrol but it wasn't easy, so instead he got Roy and occasionally Hal to go on patrol for him while he was in Europe and Asia. He wasn't completely out the hero loop though, he had heard of this league that had been assembled by Superman and Watchtower, both whom he still hadn't had the chance to run into as the Emerald Archer. Bruce had told him about how they had approached him and offered a spot on the team but that he had declined. He wasn't surprised by his friends' antics. Bruce wasn't really a team player but the man was softening up for he already had two sidekicks whom fought side by side with him. He knew his friend believed in what the league was doing but his priority has always been Gotham, and who knows maybe one day he might team up with them.

Oliver kept wandering around noticing and taking in everything around him. He couldn't help and chuckle at some of the masks that the guests were wearing. Some were wearing similar ones to his, while other wore Bautas, the full face masks with the square jaws and stubborn chins or instead wore the Voltos, the mask that molded your face and hid it so that only your eyes were visible. Others seemed to be wearing the Columbine masks, the ones that covered the area around your eyes leaving the bottom half of your face exposed as well. They all had similar types but they differed in style and color, even in design. There were some that had animal cuts or asymmetric angles, some were adorned with exotic bird feathers, glitter, ribbons, jewels, some were simple others over the top.

As he sat by one of the tables he studied the party even more closely. He noticed a few people dressed as jesters and some dancers in harlequin outfits. There were some entertainers on tall walking sticks in costumes towering and walking over the guests offering some form of amusement. When he glanced up at the ceiling he noticed trapeze swingers in leotards and masks dropping from strings and walking across lines. He took in the stringers and the banners, the glitter splattered on the floor, the loud music, the lights, the laughter and he couldn't help but drown in the majestic elegance it held. It was as if he had stepped into something utterly beautiful and unknown, Bruce sure had gone all out for this birthday bash.

As he noticed that the jesters were carrying trays signifying they were ushers he stopped one that was walking by him and took a glass of red wine. He brought it to his lips and drank the thick, berry flavored liquid. When he brought down the glass to set it on the table, he realized someone had joined him.

He turned and looked at them man that currently sat next to him and rolled his eyes when he took in the smirk and the mask the man was wearing.

"Wow, _Phantom of the Opera. _That is very original of you." came out his muffled voice behind the mask. His companion's smirk just widened at the blonds' sarcastic tone.

"Last time I checked it is my birthday and I can wear what I please. So, how do you like your mask?" teased the dark-haired man.

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know once the plague starts up again." said Oliver as he turned to look at the dancing guest.

"You just need a stick and you're good to go."

Oliver's head snapped towards Bruce and glared at him. "That's not funny," he grumbled out.

Bruce shrugged, "Says the one who was making snarky remarks about the plague."

"You're lucky it's your birthday."

At this Bruce let out a hearty laugh. "You can't take me out. Not even in your dreams, Queen."

Oliver dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "Please I could squash you in an instant, you overgrown rodent." He grinned at the frown on Bruce's face.

"Don't make me hurt you Green Bean," grumbled Bruce.

They both sat there glaring at each other when a blonde woman approached them, completely missing the pissing contest between both men.

"Bruce! Happy Birthday." The man in question directed his gaze towards the smiling woman who had called and stood up.

"Vicki! It's wonderful of you to make it to the party." He flashed his most charming smile and embraced the blond in a hug. Oliver stood up and watched the exchange. Once they were done Bruce stepped back and introduced them.

"Vicki, this is Oliver Queen. Oliver this is Vicki Vale, she's a journalist at the _Gazette_." Oliver extended his hand and she shook it.

He grinned at her. "It is very lovely to meet you, Ms. Vale." From his peripheral vision he noticed Bruce tense and he could only grin wider.

She detached her hand from his and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Queen."

Bruce cleared his throat and placed his hand on her lower back and leaned closer to her. He mentally chuckled, Bruce was so whipped.

The blonde man watched as his friend looked down and smile at the woman, when all of a sudden a cinematic image flashed through his mind.

_He was staring down at a beautiful blond with silky short curls, moss green eyes and the brightest smile he had ever laid eyes on._

Then in that instant it was gone as fast as it had come.

Bruce turned to look at him missing the confusion on his face since the mask hid it. The dark-haired man turned and grabbed something from one the jesters. Oliver realized it was a different mask, a Columbine. It had blue diamond shapes around the eye area, the bottom of it was gold and the upper part had an upside down white triangle with musical notes drawn on it.

Bruce held it out for him, "Here so you can stop sulking about how ugly you look in that mask, though if you ask me I'd say it was an improvement from what you usually look like."

Oliver glared at him. "Ha-ha. Aren't you hilarious?"

Bruce shrugged and said, "Alfred thinks so," he cleared his throat and continued, "well, thank you for being here Oliver, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." Oliver nodded and Bruce and Vicki walked away.

He sat back down and removed his mask to put on the one Bruce had just offered him. It was actually much more comfortable. Once he had finished tying it from the back he glanced towards the stairs and had to do a double take. His breath caught as he watched a short-curly-haired blond in a gold shimmery gown walked down the steps, he couldn't see her face because of the mask she was wearing. It was a gold and black asymmetric cut columbine with black feathers and gold glittery designs on it. His eyes made contact with hers as she walked past him and in that instant he has a gut feeling that he had seen those eyes before.

"_You better be careful, Ollie. I might start to think you're falling for me." He grinned at the petite blonde as she took his hand, turned around and tugged him after her as they walked away._

He blinked and turned to look away from her. He had no idea what those images were since they couldn't be memories because he was sure that had never happened to him.

He recognized a business associate and decided to walk over and indulge in a conversation with him. As they talked Oliver couldn't help but steal glances at the blond and when he lost her from his line of vision he would subtly try and relocate her. Something about her seemed familiar to him, he couldn't put his finger on it yet but there was like this invisible string pulling at him towards her.

He noticed her walking towards one of the balconies and before she stepped outside she turned and looked at him straight into the eye. He excused himself and made his way towards the path she had gone, the urge to be near her had grown and intensified causing anxiety to run through his veins as he walked closer. He had no why he was acting this way to a strange woman, one that he was sure he had not met before, at least not in this universe.

When he stepped outside he noticed the balcony was empty.

'_Where did she go?'_ he thought.

"Who are you?" called out a voice behind him.

He turned and was greeted by the presence of the blond. Her voice made a chill run down his spine in anticipation, of what he wasn't sure yet.

As looked into her moss green eyes he realized they were the same shade of green as the woman in his flashback. '_Could it be her?' he thought._ He shook it off mentally,_ 'No, it can't be her._' As he looked deep into her eyes he noticed the uncertainty lurking behind them, it was like she recognized him too but at the same time wasn't sure who exactly it was that she was recognizing.

In a slight daze he extended his hand to her and said, "Oliver Queen, nice to meet you Miss…"

"Chloe Sullivan," she replied and slipped her hand into his.

At the exact instant their hands came into contact a rush flooded through them and with it a montage of images that contained secret smiles, subtle touches, stolen kisses, light-hearted laughs, happy tears. She abruptly yanked her hand from his and the images in their minds stopped.

They were staring at each other, both confused about what had just transpired. He had this electrical current running through his veins, craving her touch. His palm was itching and he was breathing heavy. His eyes drifted to her lips then back to her eyes, as he opened his mouth to say something he was cut off by someone who had just walked out into the balcony.

"There you are Chloe – oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy." They both turned to look at the man.

"No its fine, Clark," she said as she stepped away from him and walked towards the dark-haired man. He watched as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the party leaving Oliver to stand there alone.

He was completely and utterly dumbfounded. He started to pace and racking his brain to try and come up with a logical explanation that was plausible enough to define what had just happened between him and Chloe. There were these emotions rushing through him and they all involved her. He stopped pacing and stared out into the night as he decided that he was going to find out why and what it was that was going on.

He strode back into the grand ballroom determined to figure it all out. Once inside he couldn't help but let the mysterious elegance and magical aura drown him again. He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as he watched the other guests dance the night away. The lights and the laughter all swirling around him as walked through the crowds scouting for her. Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of curly blonde hair or black feathers thinking it was her only to end up disappointed when it wasn't.

Suddenly a familiar scent invaded his nostrils and that stopped him in his tracks, it was her, he didn't know how he knew but he was sure it belonged to her. He did a whole 360 turn trying to pin point what direction it was coming from when he caught a glimpse of her as she weaved her way through the dancing crowd. She turned back and glanced at him over her shoulder before quickening her pace and escape from his sights.

He maneuvered his way around the dance floor trying to be careful and not bump into the people he passed by. Once he reached the place where he had spotted her he was alone, she had managed to get away from him. He looked around franticly hoping to see her again and when he finally did, she was already dancing with someone. He faltered and slowed down his steps at the sight while his heart dropped a bit, unknown to him was the reason why he had felt that way. He stood a few yards from her just staring and managing to make eye contact with her a few times before she turned to look away from him and focused her attention on her dancing partner.

Oliver was about to walk up to them and cut in when another associated approached him and put his plan on hold. While he was talking to the older man he would steal glances at the dancing pair, making sure she was still close so that he could go talk to her about once the song ended.

Instead of listening to what the man in front of him was saying he let his mind drift to the images that had invaded his mind. It was surreal. They came to him like memories but they couldn't be his. He had never met her before, he had never experience something like that with anyone. It felt like it had or was real in another time.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the music stopped. His head automatically snapped in the direction that he had seen her dancing and when his eyes fell on her he noticed she was thanking the guy for the dance. Oliver watched as brunette took her spot with the man when she turned to walk away.

He strode away from the person who had been keeping him company without excusing himself and followed her. He gained enough speed to catch up with her and once he was close enough he reached out and curled his fingers around her upper arm causing her to turn around and face him.

The moment his hand came into contact with her skin everything around them slowed down and spun around them. She stared at him with wide eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

_He was lying down as she straddled his hips. He was running his hands up her bare back and moved one up higher to tangle in her blond hair so that he could bring her face closer to his and kiss her. When she removed her lips from his he took a firm hold on her and flipped them so that he was on top of her. She squealed at the sudden action and he grinned down at her. He grabbed the white sheets and pulled them over his head and hers to create a small tent. She laughed at his antics and with one her hands she cupped his face and pulled him down for another kiss. Slowly he moved his lips the corner of her mouth and nuzzled her skin with his lips leaving a trail of kisses as he moved down towards her neck, imprinting sweet nothings into her skin as he did that. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers as he smiled down at her and she smiled up at him._

He left go of her arm slowly letting it trail down the length of it in a ghostly touch. She inhaled sharply and shivered at the light touch. He stepped closer to her and ran the same hand up her arm again but going higher to cup her cheek. He threaded his fingers in her blonde hair and held her face in his palm lifting it up to look at him. Her eyes fluttered closed and she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

The instant she closed her eyes memories and feelings of a lifetime ago flooded through her. She snapped them opened and looked into his eyes. She knew him, in another universe maybe but she knew this stranger.

She brought her fingers up to his face and outlined his lips and his jaw line. He closed his eyes the second he felt her fingers touch his skin. An instant rush coursed through him, a whirlwind of emotions and memories invaded him. He knew her, another her in another time but it was still her. This stranger wasn't really a stranger. He opened his eyes as she pushed up his mask and revealed his face. He moved his hands to the back of her face and untied her mask.

He stared into those moss green eyes and grinned down at her and said, "I know you."

She grinned up at him moved her hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They saw fireworks behind their eyelids when their lips met and everything around them spun in slow motion. He pulled her closer to him before untangling his lips from hers and leaning his forehead against her.

"And I know you." She pulled away from him, beamed up at him, took his hand and tugged him to follow her as she walked. His grin widened as he followed her.

They were strangers but only by name because his heart remembered her throughout the cosmos, and only something real could crossover and align them together in this universe.

Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen were meant for each other, no matter what world they lived in.


End file.
